Our World Now
by 08FanfictionAddiction
Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now and we were going to take it, by force if necessary.
1. Desmond

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 1 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 1 Rating: T****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 1 Warnings: language and maybe mentions of violence****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: This is a large multi-crossover fanfiction but as I could only pick two crossovers, I picked Naruto and Desmond since they are both main characters. Other big time main characters will be Roxas from kingdom Hearts, Femscout from Team Fortress 2, Tadase from Shugo Chara, Zoey from left 4 dead, Inuyasha, and an OC or two. A lot of this will be AU. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Desmond Miles**

I'm an assassin. I come from a long line of assassins and like most of my ancestors, this life chose me. I was forced back into by Abstergo. Of course, most of you know my story, or atleast you think you know it. You think you've seen it from my Point of View but you haven't. You don't know what the Animus ir really like… or the bleeding effect, which is the very thing that brought me here.

They didn't really understand. Lucy, My father and them. I was just a pawn. I mean… I might not have explained it well but when you are forced out of the animus and you're puking and in pain it probably has something to do with the person, not the damn machine.

I was slowly going crazy and they couldn't see it. I could barely sleep anymore because when I did, my thoughts weren't my own. I was in places that were familiar, but not to me. Acre, Venice, Jerusalem, Florence, Boston, and Masayaf. I was Ezio, Altair and now Haytham. It's hard to sleep with voices in your head.

When I was awake, it was worse. It was like, the voices went from a river, to the sound of a waterfall at the bottom, like they were awake too.

The animus was harder to use. I couldn't fully synchronize like I wanted to so we tried to just use what we had. Everyone was getting frustrated because the animus kept spitting me back out. I'd come out with head-splitting headaches and a lot of times I'd puke my guts out. I always just went to bed after that. Then one day, things got worse. Way worse.

Before I tell you about that though, I need to explain to you why I'm sitting in an old, abandoned theater, waiting. To do that, let's go back to a younger Desmond.

I was 16. I had just escaped from the farm and I was heading I don't know where. After travelling through the woods for a long time, I found the highway and hitched a ride to the city. After that, I was on my own.

It wasn't one of those places you notice easily. If you just rush about your way then it's easy to miss. Maybe that was why it intrigued me. I'd found a way to get it, only to find it was way more massive than it looked outside. As I stumbled through the dark, the lights suddenly flickered on to reveal a large and what used to be beautiful room. The chairs were all still arranged and the stage lights were on.

When I looked around, I saw all of them. My destined to be my closest friends. Something about this place had led everyone here. We all talked for a few minutes and minutes turned into hours. Even though we were all strangers, we all had something to say. It was like we'd never been able to talk like this with anyone. The night had fallen but none of us felt like leaving then, so we all drifted to sleep. I know it's crazy falling asleep with a bunch of people you don't know but to be honest, this place felt like home.

We continued to meet here, for years, every week or so. We became close friends, some the best. We learned each other's stories, fears and thoughts. There wasn't a group of people who could be tighter. Sure we also had rough patches and to this day, we still do.

I was captured by Abstergo one day, after sending a message to all my friends that I couldn't wait for our movie night. I scared them all because I didn't show up.

I managed to message them a week after I left Abstergo, thanks to Lucy, told them what happened. Not surprising, they all wanted to kill the bastards. I kept in touch with all of them, every week, like usual. Told them about what was happening.

I met my dad. We'd been staying in Italy and after we found the apple, we met up with him, head to the US for another artifact and another ancestor.

I suppose it's because of them that I'm here today. I'd told them what was happening with the Animus. At first they told me I should explain the situation to my dad, but I knew he would think I was making excuses. Then they told me I should leave because none of them were listening.

The day pushed me overboard. It was one of those rare days where I felt refreshed enough. We managed to get a bit of a session in but then…. I was in the middle of an important memory with Connor and it ended abruptly and I was surrounded by the white of the Animus. I could hear Rebecca talking. Oh how her voice annoyed me somethimes.

All of a sudden, I felt a rush. The animus was having a hard time sorting through all the memories in my head. Everything was rushing by so fast. I'd tried to cover my ears, hoping the roar would dull, but it didn't. I felt it consuming me, swallowing me. I remember fading into the darkness, then nothing.

I had woken up in my bed. They had somehow managed to get me out, safely and had been waiting for a couple hours. I knew there was something else they weren't telling me but I hadn't had the strength to argue.

I found out later after eavesdropping what it was. I'd had a seizure. Not sure how but the memories rushing through the head in the animus and caused it to overheat both itself and me, frying my brain and causing me to seize.

I knew what was going on and after talking to my friends, they confirmed what I already knew. The machine was eating me, killing me from the inside. If I didn't try and stop it, I would end up like Subjest 16…. Or dead.

That's why I'm here. Everyone had been walking on eggshells after the incident, so they didn't notice. I left. Packed up what little I had, sent a brief message to my fiends and snuck out into night once again. I didn't know where exactly I was, but I knew where I was going.

I've been here a few days now, waiting. I know atleast one of them will be here soon…

* * *

A/N: The first 8 chapters are introductions so... you dont have to read them. The actual story starts in chapter 9.


	2. Naruto

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 2 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 2 Rating: T****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 2 Warnings: language and maybe mentions of violence****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: ****This is a large multi-crossover fanfiction but as I could only pick two crossovers, I picked Naruto and Desmond since they are both main characters. Other big time main characters will be Roxas from kingdom Hearts, Femscout from Team Fortress 2, Tadase from Shugo Chara, Zoey from left 4 dead, Inuyasha, and an OC or two. A lot of this will be AU. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

My life isn't easy… but when you're a child who has a beast held inside you, it never is. From a young age I was shunned by the people of the Leaf Village. They hated me for what was regrettably, sealed inside me. So I struck out. I became a troublemaker with no friends and no ambition.

Of course now I long to Hokage but I had to graduate from the academy. I managed to do that but… I didn't reach the next rank.

I'm a lot smarter than I act. I'd rather be ignored than hated. I knew how to do things from a young age because I have so much chakra. I had to put seals to seal away most of my chakra.

I was about 14 when I met all of them. Right after I'd failed my exam. I ran away, stole a boat from the land of mist and sailed out. I came out of a fog and into a strange new land. I'd never seen anything like it.

I found out later that my home was in a place called the Bermuda Triangle. A place hard to get to from the outside unless you've been there. My friends taught me other things as well. They taught me about all the new wonders, which I definitely missed when I returned home. They taught me friendship, how to trust, how to laugh.

I decided it was time to return back to my birthplace. I didn't consider it home because the theater was my home. When I returned, no one but the council and Iruka-sensei seemed to care. The council questioned me but I barely told them anything. I did, however, re-take my exam and passed it with flying colors.

I was placed in a team and already I knew that I would have difficulty adjusting to. First there was Sasuke, the boy-wonder and last of his clan and Sakura his stalker/fan-girl. Our team leader was Kakashi, who seemed eager to just read his trashy novels and not do anything. I knew better than that though. The man was smart. Smarter than I'd like.

I'd seen the looks he gave in our first exercise; the one with the bells. He knew I was holding back but he didn't say so for whatever reason, least not to me. I know he talked to the old man though. I may have been eavesdropping.

It went months like that. Him dancing around, giving menial tasks with a twist to see what I would do and then getting frustrated when I didn't reveal anything. Sakura and Sasuke continued to be themselves, which annoyed the hell out of me. My patience was growing thin.

One day I snapped. I'd forgotten to repaint over my chakra seals, which I did every week. I figured one more day couldn't hurt because I was in a rush to get to training. I'd been on edge for some reason and needed some way to release all that energy.

Kakashi was late, as usual. He always came an hour or so late to training. Sakura was being extra annoying and Sasuke was insulting me. I turned and yelled at him to shut up and at the same time, the seals broke and a blast of chakra sent them both flying. I stood there stunned, then slightly shamed. I gave a half-hearted apology and booked it out of there, heading home. What I didn't know was that Kakashi had been watching and was just as stunned as I was.

I left out of fear and anger. I hated everyone here. They would run me out if they knew anyways. There was only one place I belonged. I packed my stuff and some supplies and wait until nightfall like usual. I took the route I took last time I left. It wasn't guarded very well.

Once I stepped out the gate, I ran as fast as I could. It would take me days just to get to the border of the Village hidden in the Mist. From there, I could snatch a boat.

I had made it safely and began my journey across the sea. I don't remember whether it took me days or hours to cross the sea but I do remember the relief I felt when seeing the city again. I let my feet guide me and found myself at the theater once more.


	3. The Femscout

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 3 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 3 Rating: T****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 3 Warnings: violence and language****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: ****I came up with a name for the femscout because I think it would be weird to call someone a female scout :p**

**Nickie Shore**

Being a female is hard, not that I would change that. It's particularly hard in a warzone. When you're a female, you have to be at the top of your game. You can't be a pushover. You have to show them you can dominate.

I was a special class all my own. A scout. I was the most agile and the quickest person on the team. Then you have the engineer, the medic, the soldier, the pyro, the demoman, the spy, the sniper (who was female on our team), and the heavy. I won't get into what all their jobs were because well… their names say it all.

The soldier hadn't liked me very much from the beginning. I was small and well… female so he considered me a maggot. I wasn't getting the hang out of it. I was constantly getting hit. I definitely made friends with the medic quickly because of it.

He was really funny and always had good stories. It didn't help me improve but it helped me feel better. One day, it had been really tough. The other team had been pounding on us all day and I was one of the only ones not exhausted. I had to get the enemy's intelligence. While they covered me.

I almost succeeded until our sniper failed to kill the other team spy and he took me out. We failed. I failed. Soldier wasn't happy and he kicked me out. So I left. Wandered forever and hitched rides. I found my way to a big city. It was huge. Buildings taller than I had ever seen.

I was somewhere between downtown and uptown. I had noticed a theater. It was out of the way and seemed like it had been abandoned for years. I was drawn to it for some unknown reason. I'm glad I was because I met people. People I'm glad to call my friends. They accepted me for who I am.

I went back to work after a few years, ready to face whatever was ahead. I was tough now, with a swaggering confidence and a thirst to prove myself. I had a reason to fight for, so I would fight as hard as I could.

I joined a new team and we started to dominate. I took out enemies left and right, stole a bunch of intel and things were great for awhile.

It turned out that quite a few of my teammates hated me. They still thought because I was a girl, I was fragile and would soon break. They found me inferior to them. I was angry. They didn't trust me because I was a girl. I began to lash out at people. I became slightly more sadistic and unforgiving. If it wasn't for my friends, I wouldn't have seen what I was becoming. I had to get out of there. The war outside was giving me inner turmoil. So I left again and I found my way back to the city, the theater seeming to be a beacon. Now I'm here and I already see Desmond waiting.


	4. Roxas

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 4 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 4 Rating: M****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 4 Warnings: violence, languages, and sexual themes****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: **

**Roxas**

We don't have hearts. I…. don't have a heart… but then how could I feel these things? Anger…. Jealously… sadness. A longing for something…. More. I was a Nobody. I no longer had a purpose. Kingdom Hearts was destroyed, leaving us Nobodies with nothing to do. Everyone else seemed content with this though. They found other ways to occupy their time but I…. I was restless. I'd wanted out of there.

I first left before the change. Before Sora saved us. I didn't have a purpose then. I didn't want Kingdom Hearts. I wanted freedom, like a caged bird. I also wanted to escape my misery and despair. Even though we don't have hearts, we can still… want things.

It wasn't love I felt for Axel just…. I don't know. We were friends and we'd done some things here and there like couples do. He was my first. I was sure we were more and then SHE had to ruin it. Larxene that bitch…. And her goddamn feminine charms and that fucking evil smirk of hers.

He'd told me it was nothing but the damage had already been done. We became just friends again but we grew distant. He tried to make it better, he really did. He just didn't understand. He may have been a heartless asshole but I wasn't like him. I was feeling things I shouldn't have been able too.

I left soon afterwards. He begged me to stay but I couldn't…. wouldn't. I told him I'd come back. I fought off the heartless, making my way through our castle and didn't stop running, even when I got in the portal. I ran through it and out the other side, only to end up somewhere I didn't know. Where the hell was I?

I came out an alleyway and onto a street. It took me a while realize people could see me here. They gave me weird looks… but of course. It was HOT and I was wearing all black from my shoulders to my feet. I walked down the street and read over a lady's shoulder as she got her mail. New York City. Where the hell was that?

I had started getting hot and changed into my pajamas. I was still getting looks but atleast I wasn't as hot. I walked forever, looking for a place to stay and found a theater. It was old and abandoned but there was something about the musty place.

I ended up meeting my friends for life and my best friend Anya. They helped me see my light again and showed me that I had always had my heart. I owe them a lot. Everyone started to go home but not me. I didn't want to go back there.

My name became Roxas Yami for darkness and I stayed in New York with Anya. See her uncle was rich and she used it to buy an apartment that I shared with her and the rest in savings. She now owns her own line of repair shops and I…. well I own a few smaller things, like a bookshop and an arcade… but I've never been happier.

I haven't even needed to use my keyblade in a while. I can, surprisingly, still use it. Mostly for sparring and keeping my skill up.

I received a message from Desmond. He was finally leaving those horrible people and he was coming here to New York. That was a few days ago. Now Anya and I were slipping in through the back door and onto the stage. We can see Desmond and Nickie.

A/N: Everyone's ages is a little off than canon. Lets see Roxas is now 18. Desmond is… we'll say 23. Naruto is 19. The femscout is also 18. My Oc, Anya will 21. Zoey will be 20. Tadase is the baby of the group and will be 17. Inuyasha is still a half-demon but hes old to a human and young for a demon so idk his age.


	5. Anya

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 5 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 5 Rating: M****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 5 Warnings: violence, language, and a mention of rape****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: This is my OC. She kinda has a tragic back story so this chapter might be pretty long and dark for awhile…. And I'll mark where the bad part starts with asterisks. But you don't have to read it if you don't want to and you can wait for the chapter after this about Tadase. **

**Anya Dupree**

If I could have one wish, I would wish for a better life… or at least a better upbringing but then I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have met all my friends or my best friend Roxas. I wouldn't have needed to escape.

You wanna know what I look like? I'm now about 5' 6". I have dark brown hair which I keep tied into a bun. My ears are a little smaller than average and I have a button nose. I have bright blue eyes with long lashes. I usually wear graphic tees and shorts and converse all-stars.

I have a twin brother named Alex and a little sister named Lily. I haven't seen either of them in years but we'll get to that later. The beginning of my childhood was pretty happy. We lived in a small town and my father provided for us. I was daddy's little girl. I spent my free time out in the meadow near out house and climbing trees of the outside of the woods. My dad was a photographer and he took pictures of us.

He died when I was 9. Cancer. They found it too late and they couldn't do anything for him. I did my best to help my mother as she raised the three of us. She worked two jobs and still managed to spend time with us. Life was great…. Until HE came.

He'd been traveling and his car broke down. He and my mother hit it off right away. He seemed normal at first. A nice guy who was ready to take us as his family…. But he wasn't nice, which I found out soon enough.

I didn't notice at first but he was secretly cruel and sadistic. He acted like any normal father figure would, with small punishments. Then he started to make statement that quickly turned to insults.

He drank a lot. I could always smell the alcohol. Mother was always busy with work so a lot of times he was home if he wasn't working. He always turned violent when he was drunk. He'd throw things and break things, which we'd get the blame for and he'd say it was an accident. He never took his anger out on us though… until the day he did.

He'd come home, way more drunk than usual. Lily was taking a nap and my brother and I were playing a game. He didn't like how loud we were being and threw a bottle in our direction. It shattered against the wall, and a piece cut my brother's face and a part of his arm. Our mother came home not long afterwards and after helping my brother, started to scream at the monster.

I'm not sure what all was said because we were sent to bed early but in the morning he was sober and all the alcohol had been thrown out. He apologized and promised he would never drink again.

When I was 13, everything changed. She married him. MARRIED HIM! She told us he was a great father figure. It was bullshit. I could see the dark look behind that fake smile. It was the same sadistic and gleeful look he'd had when he hurt my brother. The man was faking it.

Not long after they married, I discovered I had a strange talent. I had a small form of telekinesis. I could make small objects move. I told my mother and him and my mother smiled. She was impressed and said we should find someone to help me. The man hated me though. I saw the disgust.

My mother got sick the next summer, soon after I turned 14. She promised that it wasn't too serious and she would still spend the summer with us and Christmas as well…..

I returned back to school in august with a heavy heart. Her sickness had spread faster than the doctor's anticipated. One night she was singing and making dinner for us and the next morning she was gone.

I thought things couldn't get any worse but oh…. Fate was a bitch and had many horrible things in store for me. Starting in September with two horrible words: Custody granted. That's right. HE gained custody over us but lost custody over Lily soon after. He was drinking again. The authorities thought he couldn't handle 10 year old Lilly but he begged and pleaded for my brother and me. They had to do another trial over it.

A few weeks before my brother and I turned 14, he won his case. My brother wasn't happy though. He was angry a lot and told me he wanted to leave. I made his promise, asked him not to. I couldn't change his mind.

Then I was alone. Alone with a monster and things turned bad. He started to get violent again. First it was slaps, then fists came into play. He insulted me. Called me a freak and blamed me for everything. I stayed though. I knew if I tried to leave, I wouldn't succeed.

I spent a lot of time at school or work. I'd gotten a job at the car repair shop in town because the owner found out I was good with my hands. It was my home away from home because my real home was now Hell and I wanted to stay away from it…..

I hate autumn and spring. They remind me of things I want to forget. Autumn reminds of the day my life hit bottom. The day…. He took something from me… that I can never get back and left me cold and bare. I was no longer an innocent girl but an angry and broken one. **

He was drunk, as usual, but something was different when he came home. He seemed, calmer or at least a little more docile at first. I had just finished making dinner and he came in. He didn't say anything, just made small talk. Then he started to touch me.

Just small touches on my shoulders and arms. He gave small compliments. It wasn't the first time he'd done it. Then he left. I ate my dinner and thought nothing of it. I went to get ready for bed and he was in there. We talked a little bit and I asked him to leave. Then he grabbed me and forced my clothes off.

He was strong. A lot stronger than me. I couldn't get away and I couldn't scream because he covered my mouth. The time after that was sort of a blur. I remember pain and seeing red as I tried to block out all my senses. The smell of the sweat, the grunts, the feel of him on me and in me. I know I blacked out and when I woke up, he was gone.

I cried… and ended up throwing up my dinner. I had felt so ashamed and dirty. I didn't tell anybody though. He threatened to kill me if I did. I didn't know what else to do. I became introverted. I threw myself into work and school, didn't talk to my friends much and spent as much time away from the house as I could. He never did it again though… until a few weeks before my 16th birthday.**

When I turned 16, I wanted to leave, like my brother did. I had to escape this hell. I started by slowly bring extra sets of things to work, said it was in case I had to work late. Truth was, that I'd been working on a car for myself as a secret project. Everything on the inside was finished and it just needed a few extra things but legally, it was safe to drive. One day I went to school, like usual but I wouldn't be going back home. I got to work and stayed there for awhile. The owner would keep it open for me to work on my car. I put my stuff that I'd been storing into the car and drove off.

I didn't get very far before I was forced to get out. He knew what I'd been trying to do. He'd gathered the townspeople…. And told them about my power. They were outraged and they came after me. I thought that was it, but in a sudden burst, my power cleared a path for me.

I ran. I ran past everyone and kept running. Into the woods. They were running after me. I ran as fast as I could…. Then I tripped.

I heard voices behind me. HE was there and…. I couldn't believe. My friends were there. The ones from school. They called me a freak and attacked me. I still have a large scar on my back from it. I thought for sure now I would be dead…. But a man saved me.

He was an old man, whose dogs had chased off everyone. He brought me to his home and nursed me back to health. I stayed with him a few months while I regained my strength. The scar on my back from the attack could have paralyzed me if it had been anymore to the right or left.

Then a miracle happened. My uncle who was my father's brother found me. I don't know how he did it but he showed up at the doorstep one day. It turns out, he'd nearly forgotten I existed but then he'd heard what had happened. He knew everything!

My uncle was rich. He spent a lot of his time showering me with gifts and time. I was in heaven. We lived in New York together. I had a chance at a new life and it seemed fate agreed because not long after I moved in with him that I found the Watson amphitheater. That was where I met the greatest friends in whole world.

Nowadays, I'm a business owner. It turned out that my uncle owned a bunch of them. I took over as the owner of his machine shops. I also own a dessert shop now. I didn't keep ALL the money that was given as an inheritance. Just enough for me and my best friend Roxas to live comfortably. I even donated most of the gifts my uncle had given me over the past few years. I did keep a few things though, like a blue Kawasaki ZX10R Ninja motorcycle. That thing is my baby.

I had just gotten off of work when Roxas said we had a message from Desmond. He was in New York and wanted to meet us.

He looks a little different than when we last saw him…. Or maybe he's just tired.

A/N: Just FY, if you have any questions, feel free to message me and ask. I will be more than happy to clear up any confusion.


	6. Tadase

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 6 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 6 Rating: K+****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 6 Warnings: None****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: Tadase is such a cutie! w**

**Hotori Tadase**

You always think you know people, especially people you've known for years but a lot of times you could know someone for years and not know a thing about them and on the other hand you might not know someone as long but you DO know everything about them. That was my case. They were my friends. I'd known them since I was younger.

Back then, I would say Souma Kukai was my best friend. He was a year older than me. Nagihiko was my other guy frined and even though we had our problems, I could have called Ikuto my friend. I guess I still do because he wasn't there when it happened.

Not much had changed then. We still rescued x-eggs and we still had our charas. Relationship wise, everyone had troubles.

Kukai and Utau dated on and off again so many times that I lost count. Rima and Nagi acted like rivals but anyone could see they were a perfect match. Amu…. Well there isn't much to say about her. I dated her for a time, had a crush on her… but we weren't couple material. I thought I knew everyone…. But I didn't.

I remember the day like yesterday. I was walking to meet with my friends. I had gotten out of my meeting a lot earlier than expected and decided to surprise them. Had I known what would happen, I probably would have stayed longer.

They said things about me…. Hurtful things. They hated me and thought I was weak. Even Kukai said I never leader material…. My best friend. He didn't even try to defend me.

I turned and left quietly, deciding to head home. My chara, Kiseki was angry and talking about it. I know he was trying to help me feel better.

I didn't really watch where I was going as I head home and found myself at Seiyo Academy. It had been awhile since I was here…. And as if he sensed it, the Chairman was waiting for me. I walked with him to his office and had tea, told him everything.

He wondered what I was going to do now but I didn't know. I couldn't face them tomorrow, after what they said, without crying. He walked home with me. He was my guardian now, as my grandmother had passed a year prior and I had no one left to look after me.

He seemed to know what decision I would make before I made it because a couple hours later, when I came down with my bags packed, he wasn't at all surprised. He tried to talk me out of it a little though. It was no use. I was leaving. Thank god for those English lessons he gave me.

The chairman gave me some money, not that I needed it because I still had a large inheritance, and wished me well. He even drove me to the airport after giving me a letter to give to someone when I arrived. I was excited.

I gave him a last goodbye at the gate and then I turned and walked down the corridor. I knew that if I looked back, then I would probably change my mind about leaving.

I'd never on a plane before and I was nervous but it's not as bad as people say. The flight was really long though and actually getting out of the airport was longer still. I had intermediate English and everyone around me was advanced.

I found a man with my name on a paper and he led me to a limo. The chairman had made some calls apparently and I was staying with a friend of his. Even with me being in a different country, he was still looking after me…. Which made me slightly upset.

I didn't need anyone to look after me. That's why I was here. I needed to prove that I wasn't weak. Kiseki was by my side the whole way.

It was Kiseki who found the place. IT called to senses as an x-egg did but the feeling was different. So I followed him and found my friends. My new ones. I was surprised they could all see him, but then again, they were all special in some sort of way. In a way, that normal people could never understand.

Days were great after that. I spent a lot of time with all of them when I wasn't in school. We made memories and I made my first real best friends. Inuyasha and Zoey. Sure I was the baby of the group but that only made it slightly better.

I left after a while. I had left a few loose ends in Japan and I wanted to tie them. Not to mention that I wanted to visit the chairman. He was very surprised when I just popped up on his door way but he was glad to have me nonetheless. I told him what I wanted. I wanted to spend my last two years in a Japanese school.

I was confident. I walked around with my head high and a slight swagger. My hair was quite a bit longer than it had been when I left. In just a couple years I had gone from looking like a shy little boy to a confident and charming teenager.

My former friends hadn't recognized me at first. It was Rima who noticed. She was always sharp and she saw things other people didn't. They invited me out, asked me how I'd been. I made up some excuse about getting in a foreign exchange program and having to leave immediately.

They fell right into the story. They were all so gullible… Except Rima and Nagihiko. They didn't question me though. Then, of course, they started talking about how they were doing. They acted like nothing had changed. I listened to them talk… but I didn't really care

I wasn't holding a grudge anymore but… my heart wasn't in the conversation. When I lived in the big city, it had captured my heart. I fell in love with everything about it.

The outing was cut short by my phone going off. I had an I-phone 4S that briefly captured my former friends' attention. I excused myself because the call could be important. Actually it was just Anya calling me like she usually did when she couldn't sleep. I always had a weird sleep schedule. After that call, The Chairman called me.

Ikuto was in town and he was joining us for dinner. I left my friends, much to their disappointment and went to meet the Chairman.

Dinner was nice. We talked and laughed like old friends. Then out of the blue, the chairman confronted me. He told me that I didn't have to do this to myself. See, the only reason I had come back was because I'd made a promise to my father that I would graduate from a Japanese school, but that was a long time ago.

The Chairman knew that I'd fallen to love New York and that I was thinking of my friends. He also told me that he'd already bought me tickets and packed my bags and I was leaving in a few hours. That made me happy.

After dinner, the Chairman and Ikuto, went with me to the airport. They saw me off and I was exhilarated. New York…. I'm coming home.

I arrived in the city a few hours ago and I'm about a block away from the theatre.


	7. Inuyasha

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 7 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 7 Rating: M****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 7 Warnings: language and sexual themes****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: I hate Kagome so I will be trashing on her quite a bit.**

**Inuyasha**

You know…. There are just some people I hate. I wish they would just crawl in a fucking hole and die. I've met a lot of people like that in my long life. My brother Sesshomaru…. And Kagome are two in that category.

My brother and I have never had the best relationship from the start. We made up after many years to become mutual acquaintances instead of mortal enemies but now… I don't see how I can ever forgive him. And Kagome….. Fuck her and her family.

Maybe I should explain my anger first though so that you'll understand. See we'd finally done it. We had finally defeated Naraku and all of them. I settled down awhile, defending the village from small demons to heal from my last battle.

I was in love with Kagome or at least I thought so. Her and I were probably going to get married some day. Miroku and Sango were already preparing for their first child. Shippou had gone back to his home for some kind of training.

Life was relaxed and simple for awhile. Then Kagome was pregnant… and she was glowing. I was so proud. I was going to be a father. My child would be special.

I helped Kagome through her pregnancy, with Kaeda's help and even Kouga's help. Then the child was born and…. I couldn't believe it. Kagome…. How could she? She'd fucked my brother!

The baby was a spitting image of its father, Sesshomaru! Silver hairs, purple marks and piercing eyes. I stormed out, with Kagome stumbling after me, trying to mutter some excuse. Kaeda was trying to get her back inside.

By now, miroku, sango, and kouga, who had been guarding had come over. She was still trying to explain and not a moment later does HE show up. Kagome apologized again. I looked at her and said quote You and I are finished unquote, then I walked away.

I could hear her crying but I didn't care. I didn't want anything to do with them anymore. I needed an escape. I needed….

Then It was clear. The well. Kagome could come to our time, so why couldn't I go to hers? I made up my mind quickly and head through. The world was a lot more different than I remembered it. Kagome's mother helped me.

Helped me find a place to live. The old landlord helped me learn English and I passed through many different jobs. Nothing worked though. I could stand anywhere in the city and still see the temple, which reminded me of the well, which reminded me of things I wanted to forget. So I head to a place called the airport and bought a ticket to another country.

I hate flying. If I had a choice, I wouldn't want to fly again. It was strange and unnatural. I made it to the city and had no clue what to do from there.

It was the theatre that called me…. And introduced me to some strange people. I'm not sre what happened but…. My gut feeling told me I could trust them.

They taught me better English. It turned out that Tadase had been from the same er… country that I had come from so we both spoke the same language.

I lived there for a couple years, finally managing a stable job at some market. I've never gone back there. I took some time to myself to travel the world and learn history (thanks to Anya) and I discovered many cultures.

Now I find myself heading back to the theater again. I've only recently got back from Brazil. I wonder how everyone is doing.


	8. Zoey

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 8 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 8 Rating: M****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 8 Warnings: language and graphic violence****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: Okay so this should be the last introduction and now we can get to the actual story. Also, everything after this will be third person POV but I might make a certain few chapters first person.**

**Zoey**

If you don't know who I am then you've probably never played my game Left 4 dead. That's exactly what it is though, a game…. For both of us.

For you the game was in savannah and all those places. For me, it was in a studio. To give you all the seemingly real life experience, they put all of us in a huge warehouse, set up with different things.

We were given real guns but the bullets were all fake. All the zombies were actually….. well I'm not sure what they were, I just know they weren't real… but it did hurt when they hit you.

So yeah… we're actors and actresses, whose actions and words got filmed and animated, then put into the game.

Don't get me wrong, it was fun. Especially when you have a bad day. You're angry and it was so realistic, it was like we were actually killing the zombies. The fun of killing a person without actually killing a person.

I just…. I wasn't actually making a difference… but why can't someone make a difference and enjoy what they were doing? After we finished making the first game, I left. I went to find myself in another occupation.

I searched around for a bit, then found a job working for a local theater. It wasn't much but it was something. Then one day, the theater went bankrupt and they shut it down. I had gone back that day to get a few things when I met them all.

We were all really a rag-tag bunch of people, from different places and different backgrounds. I took a liking to Tadase. He was such a cute kid. Hes not really a kid anymore though.

I found a local club where I would go and perform skits for the audience. It actually paid decent money.

Then I got called back to do Left 4 Dead 2. They were also adding Two more maps to the original game and doing a remake of it in this first one. They had a special map called the Passing where the new survivors meet the old survivors.

I think I preferred my group better than the new ones. Don't get me wrong, they were okay but… Nick was kinda a jerk.

I stayed though. Did their thing for them while still working at that comedy club. Then I told them I wouldn't be coming back anymore. I was done with their games.

I left and haven't worked there since. I own the comedy club now and just spend my time expressing creativity, wondering if there was more I could be doing.

I find myself wandering towards the theater again. Maybe my friends can help me.


	9. Beginning

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 9 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 9 Rating: M****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 9 Warnings: language and graphic violence****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: Lets get on with it!**

* * *

They were all together again. Everyone was happy and laughing and joking around. It was almost as if they never left.

"So Dessy… How's it feel to be away from those assassins?" asked Roxas, pulling out chairs and cushions from the back.

"It feels better already. I feel like a weight as been lifted off my chest and I can breathe again." Said Desmond. He felt like a free man, even though he knew his group would be looking for him. They would never find him.

They all relaxed, except Anya, who seemed to be lost in thought. Even while everyone talked and laughed, her mind seemed elsewhere. Finally, she stood up.

"This is unacceptable!" she said.

"What is?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why should we have to suffer for the ignorance and feigned compassion of other people?!" she asked. She pulled out her laptop and pointed to a news story on the screen. "Look at that. People always suffering and dying for what? So other people can have what they want? It's not right!" she said.

"Well what can we do about it?" asked Roxas. This made everyone stop and think. What could they do to help.

"We fight!" said Nickie. She jumped up and point at and empty bulletin board.

"Oh yeah and what are we going to do?" asked Desmond.

"Come on Dessy. We're all perfectly capable of hunting down a gang. You could easily do it with one hand. You have centuries of assassin skill and knowledge in your body." Said Anya. "We aren't normal people. We all have skills and powers that no one else has. We could totally do this!" Desmond sighed and shook his head. By now everyone was starting to get excited.

"What would we even call ourselves?" he asked. Everyone, again, stopped to think. After a few minutes of silence, there was a loud crack outside. A storm was coming. It meant that the meeting was over. Everyone went their separate ways, but their thoughts were different this time. Could they really do it? Could they really do something to help? They weren't sure.

It was Roxas who came up with the name. He had a dream that night, so vivid and clear. Its seemed like it was the future. When everyone got there that morning, he was furiously writing on a white board. He must have been there for a couple hours at least.

"Roxy what are you doing?" asked Anya.

"You were right Anya. We CAN do anything. I had the most amazing dream last night." He said quickly. He flipped to the other side of the board to reveal the word "OWN."

"The Oprah Winfrey Network?" asked Zoey, confused. Roxas tossed a marker at her. "No. This is the name of our group. O.W.N. It's an abbreviation meaning "Our World Now." We could be a team. A team of people that fights injustice. Think about it. A group of extraordinary people shunned by society, who form together to fight the tyrants of the world." Said Roxas.

Everyone smiled. They all started to talk about it and the different things they would need to do.

"Are we actually going to do this guys? Fight… crime and whatnot?" asked Zoey. There were a few agreements but some people, like Desmond and Tadase were not quite convinced. After weighing the pros and cons and working out the bugs, everyone was in agreement.

"Guys! We can't celebrate just yet. We have a lot of work to do. We'll have to train. Sure we're all strong and everything but we can't be sure we'll fight like a team until we train. We'll need funds and resources. We'll need a proper hideout. We'll need more people for if we take on bigger jobs. This is not a game guys. What we're planning on doing is criminal. We'll be vigilantes." Said Zoey.

"I'll handle the funds and resources. You guys handle everything else." Said Anya. They all agreed and got to work.

With some of Anya's money, they got private contractors to fix the theater and get it re-inforced. She also got plumbing, electrical and sound systems all hooked up through the whole place.

Then they trained, for days on end. Roxas, Desmond and Inuyasha sparred all the time. They wanted to stay on top of their game. Tadase wouldn't be doing much of the field work. He was the intel guy. He trained, for weeks how to hack into computers, delete files, break firewalls. He also learned how to shoot a gun for protection purposes.

Nickie worked on her swing and aim. She would also be doing intel but she'd be doing it in the field. Naruto didn't really need to use his chakra seals anymore either. He could control the amount that he used.

It was about a month later that Inuyasha, surprisingly, came up with an idea. "Hey guys um… shouldn't we have different names?" he asked.

"What?" asked Nickie.

"Well a lot of people know who Desmond is. If they ask for a name, he should give them a fake one, so they don't know." Said Inuyasha. The other smiled. "You're brilliant Inu." Said Naruto. They all tried to think up some names.

"I can be Ichigo. Its means strawberry in Japanese." Said Tadase. Anya wrote the name down for Tadase. She decided to write down Tora, which was another Japanese word that meant Tiger and Zoey picked Nina, for some odd reason.

"I'll just be the Fox." Said Naruto, chuckling at his little joke. Anya rolled her eyes and wrote it down. "Oh we can call Inuyasha, Uni." He said.

"Uni?" said Inuyasha, giving him a look.

"Well I call you Inu and mix the vowels around and you have Uni." Said Naruto. Inuyasha shrugged and went back to sparring.

"No one really knows I am but… I guess I'll take extra precautions anyways. I'll be… Erohs. In case you were wondering, that's my last name backwards." said Nickie. She tossed her baseball up in the air.

"I can just be Yuki." Said Roxas. No one really knew his last name besides them anyways. Anya wrote that down as well.

"We'll need a slightly trickier name for Desmond. Something only those seriously paying attention will get it." Said Naruto. They all started suggesting little things, then Anya smiled.

"Erudito." She said, loudly. Desmond cursed loudly after getting hit by Inuyasha with the blunt of his sword. Inu chuckled, causing Desmond to glare.

"What did you say Anya?" asked Desmon, walking over.

"Erudito. See you take your Ancestor's name, Auditore here, remove the 'A' and scramble it." Said Anya. Desmond smiled and nodded. "It's perfect." He said. Well now that was done. They were all finally ready for their first job.

There was a gang, called the Stalkers that had been terrorizing the local area and robbing stores. O.W.N was going to put a stop to it. Thanks to Tadase, they discovered a pattern to the shops being robbed and marked down a few stores that could be hit next.

Zoey got them a map of the local area so they could plan their attack. She sent Tadase, Inuyasha, and Naruto each to a separate store and she took the last one for herself. They were to scope the places out for anything suspicious.

Scoping out was not very fun for any of them. They ended up being there for a few days watching waiting. Naruto was getting bored. He didn't want to sit there quietly anymore.

"This isn't working. They obviously aren't coming." He said on the third day, through his earpiece. Then he heard talking. He looked out the window and saw them. Were they really about to rob a store in broad daylight? They didn't seem like robbers, they were just men in suits.

"Hey I think they're here." He said. He took out his phone, ready to take pictures. Sure enough, about 10 minutes later, they ran out of the store, carrying bags of jewelry. He snapped a few pictures.

"Follow them." Said Zoey. Naruto grinned and followed them through the shadows. He followed them for a couple miles before they pulled into a house in the Bronx. Naruto used a basic jutsu to hide himself because a blond, Asian, white boy in this neighborhood watching a house was a reason to get himself shot or at least get the crap kicked out of him.

He heard laughing and talking and he crouched down near a window. They were talking about transporting their goods somewhere…. A warehouse? He needed more information but how could he get it? He noticed a doggy door in the door nearby. It wasn't a good idea but did he have a choice?

He walked over and slid partway in the doggy door, listening to them talk in the other room. Okay so there was a warehouse not too far from the location. He marked the area on his GPS and continued listening. They were transporting the goods tonight which was only a few hours away. He wanted to listen but suddenly a huge Doberman was staring at him from 5 feet away, hooked on a leash. It couldn't see him but animals have a sixth sense so it could sense him there.

Naruto was also now slightly stuck in the doggy door. The dog started to growl and he worked quickly to try and escape. The dog barked and growled at him, frothing at the mouth. The barking got the attention of the gang members and they came in. He released the dog which barreled towards the doggy door.

Naruto managed to slip out a moment before, ripping a part of his blue hoodie, and he and was watching the scene from the roof. The gang members scold the dog for barking at nothing, then went back inside. Naruto rolled his eyes at their stupidity, then made his way down the street. The jutsu ended as he came around a fence.

"Did you get that guys?" he whispered.

"Yes. Send us your location and we'll start looking." Said Zoey. He sent the location not a moment too soon when some huge Hispanic guy came over to him.

"Can I help you hombre?" he asked. _Oh shit…._ Thought Naruto. Hopefully he was a good actor. He point at his GPS and gave his best impression of someone who was lost.

"Yeah um... I'm pretty sure I'm lost. See I was heading to visit my friend at her work because she's getting off soon and we were going to hangout." He said. He point down the street. "She told me to turn left when I got to the corner of second and oak tree and I should see it on the left… but I must have made a wrong turn." He said.

The guy stared at him, suspiciously for a moment, then crossed his arms. "And uh… where does this friend of your work _hombre_?" asked the man. Naruto gulped slightly.

"The mucky duck bar. Tell him the mucky duck bar!" said Zoey into his earpiece.

"The uh…. Mucky duck bar." Said Naruto. The man looked at him, then laughed. "Ah yeah I've been there. It has good drinks." Said the man. Naruto slowly relaxed.

"Eh guys. Little boy just got lost." He said, looking over at the house near them. A bunch of guys sitting there, laughed.

"Your friend gave you bad directions. Just head that way okay? And uh… try not to… get lost… again." He said, giving a smirk before he left. Naruto sighed and quickly walked the way he was directed. Tadase pulled up in a car.

"You lost hombre?" he asked. Naruto flicked him off, then hopped in the car. Tadase laughed and drove them towards one of the warehouses.

"Zoey said she's sure this is the one." Said Tadase.

"What should we do?" asked Naruto.

"Just wait I guess until we're sure." Said Tadase, shrugging.

"Ugh more waiting… I HATE waiting…" said Naruto. Naruto was definitely one of the least patient of their group. Tadase helped pass the time by telling some jokes, then he suddenly point out the window.

"There. It looks like they are moving the stuff. We should go confront them." Said Tadase.

"Wait a few minutes, then go ahead." Said Zoey. Meanwhile, she got on the phone with the police. The police chief answered. "We know where the Stalker gang is. Two of our friends that tracked them down are at the scene. Look for the two guys with blue hoodies." She said. She gave the address, then hung up.

Naruto and Tadase got out and started to walk over. The boss himself was over-seeing the moving and he saw them. His cronies stopped what they were doing and started at them.

"Can I help you two gentleman?" he asked, crossing his arms and eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well see we were driving to our friends party on sprite street and we got lost." Said Tadase.

"Sprite street huh? You're a little bit off ain't you pally?" said the man.

"It's not my fault. I was just driving. HE was the navigator." Said Tadase, pointing at Naruto, who got the idea quickly. "Please my navigation skills are amazing." Said Naruto, causing Tadase to scoff.

"You couldn't Navigate your way out of a paper bag." He said. Naruto laughed again. "You couldn't either. You're worse than I am." Said Naruto.

"Oh! Oh me? I'm worse? At least I don't get lost in the grocery store!" said Tadase.

"That was one time and I had never been there before okay? Besides, I'm not the one who got lost going home." Said Naruto.

Suddenly, a shot was fired in the air and Naruto and Tadase stopped arguing and looked at him. "I suggest you boys get outta here." Said the guy.

"Uh well see we can't… Lumpy here forgot to buy fuel… which is why we stopped here." Said Naruto, a little nervous now. The guy point a gun at their chests. "Then I suggest you bozos start walking." Said the guy. Tadase lightly raised his hand a little, then looked at Naruto and made a gesture with his eyes.

"Can I just say something first?" asked Tadase. The guy gave him a look. "Depends what you wanna say." He said.

"Well I uh…." Said Tadase. He could feel the weight of the gun on his chest. Where the hell were the cops? He didn't want to die now.

"I um… don't think you should point that gun at us sir. Something bad might happen to you." he said. The guy laughed, cruelly and looked at the two of them. "Oh yeah? Like what?" asked the guy.

"Like this." Said Naruto. He released just enough of his chakra to knock them on their asses. The guys were dazed for a moment, then they got up. As in movies, the cops showed up just as the heroes were about to be shot. The S.W.A.T team went in and started arresting everyone.

There was a lot of gunfire and Naruto and Tadase pulled up their hoods and hid behind a car. Tadase shot at the bad guys with his gun and Naruto tossed knives at them. Suddenly it was over and the bad guys were either dead or cuffed.

"You bozos are gonna pay for this! Mark my words!" said he leader before he was shoved into a police car. A S.W.A.T member aimed at Tadase and Naruto. The police chief saw him and ran over after noticing the birght blue hoodies. "Stand down!" he said. The S.W.A.T member lowered his gun.

"You two boys alright? Didn't get shot?" asked the chief. They both shook their heads. "That was one hell of a thing wasn't it? Now… you mind telling me boys, how you got into this situation?" asked the chief while a paramedic looked them over.

"Well after we tracked down the gang…" said Tadase. The police chief and his partner were surprised.

"You two tracked them down? After every police officer in the city could not?" asked the chief.

"Well our whole group did. See old man, we're mercernaries. We have the wits and resources for things like this." Said Naruto. The chief laughed.

"Mercenaries huh? You two? Now you must be pulling my leg. I can believe that you tracked the gang but that you two kids are mercernaires? Get out of here before you cause anymore trouble." he said, frowning. Tadase frowned and looked at the chief.

"Never judge anything by how it looks." He said. He passed over a flyer with the group name and such on it. "There's our number. Feel free to call if you need help with a case." Said Tadase, then he walked away with Naruto following him. They left and head back to the theater, leaving the Chief confused and slightly worried.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Please review! Feel free to ask questions as well. Also, I'm planning ahead of time and trying to find pairings for the main characters. Feel free to give suggestions just make sure you're pairing them with someone from the fandoms being used.


	10. Genesis

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 10 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 10 Rating: M****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 10 Warnings: violence and mentions of death****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: Lets get on with it!**

* * *

**Genesis**

They considered their first mission a successful one. Sure there were a few unexpected things but they prepared for them for next time. They did a few smaller missions here and there and then, came a big one. They had managed to track down a murderer and take him out.

When police arrived at the scene, Inuyasha, dressed in a black hoodies, was injured and the murderer dead. He hand them one of their flyers, then left. So Inuyasha was out of commission for a little while to heal.

Back at the police station, the chief was doing paperwork, when his partner came in. "How'd the case go?" the chief asked.

"Well when we got there, the guy was already dead." Said his partner. "What?" said the chief looking at him. His partner put the flyer on the desk. That was the fourth flyer from OWN that he had received. The Chief sighed.

"Of course… its OWN. It always is these days." Said the chief. He looked over his paperwork. Most of it was unsolved cases that he had to mark off and file away. There was one in particular that had gotten to him. Another murder case but all clues had led to dead-ends.

The chief looked back at the flyer. Maybe they could see something he couldn't. It was worth a shot. He picked up the phone and dialed their number. There were two rings and a distorted voice answered.

"This is OWN. When you are done with this call, destroy the other fliers. Who is this?" asked the voice.

"Uh…. This is the Police Chief. I need one of your members to solve a peculiar case." Said the police chief, much as he hated asking for help.

The voice chuckled. "Right Chief. We're sending one of our agents to you. He should be there soon." Said the Voice, then they hung up.

Back at OWN HQ, Zoey turned from her desk and switched on her earpiece. "Anya, I need you to go assist the police Chief with a case and I need you, Desmond, to come here for briefing." She said.

Anya put on her gear, which included an OWN t-shirt with dark blue jean shorts and black converse. She wore a black bandana on her head and reflective sun glasses.

Desmond head over to Zoey's station. She had pulled up a map of Saudi Arabia.

"Are you ready for a big one? You're gonna need all your skills for this Des." She said. She pulled up a photo of a man. "This is Aali Abbas. He's been terrorizing parts of Saudi Arabia, killing innocent people. We need you to kill him." She said.

"Wait… Aali Abbas? The terrorist? That's crazy!" he said.

"He's not a terrorist. Besides, you're the only one who can. Aali is normaly heavely guarded… except during Eid al-Fitr, when they'll be having a big feast marking the end of Ramadan. That should be the time to strike. We can get you in and out but the rest is up to you." She said.

Desmond sighed. She was right. None of the other members even had half the skill to accomplish this. "Alright." He said.

Anya had arrived at the police station and was brought into the chief's office, causing people to look at her and a few to whistle. "What can I help you with Chief?" He asked with his feet propped on the desk, when the Chief came in. The chief sighed and sat down.

"Normally I wouldn't do this but I've got a particular case that everyone is just about ready to give up on…. I'm not, but I'm getting older so maybe, with you being young, there's something you can catch that I couldn't." he said. He passed her a file, which she started to review.

"No witnesses for all 5 murders… All the clues lead to a dead end….. Every suspect had an alibi and no murder weapons could not be found." She said. "Has the murder scene been cleaned up yet?"

"No but I doubt you'll get much from it." He said.

"Baby steps Chief. Gotta start somewhere." She said. "That's where we'll head first." About 30 minutes later, they were at the crime scene. Anya started to examine everything. The house was huge and she wanted to be sure.

She noticed a door at the end of the hall that was bolted shut. "Whats in here?" she asked.

"Oh that's their daughter's room. The youngest one. She died about six months ago." Said the Chief.

"We need to get in there." Anya said.

"We've seen the room. It's perfectly clean." Said the Chief.

"Nothing is perfectly clean. We have to get in there." She said. The Chief left to make a few calls and after another search, a man arrived.

"So are you a detective?" asked the man.

"Of a sort." Said Anya.

"Well as long as you help find the killer. Ive lost almost all my family because of them." He said. He opened the door. It definitely looked like a little girl's room, all pink with toys and books everywhere.

Anya took off her shoes outside the door so they wouldn't soil anything. She started to thoroughly looking around.

"How did she die?" asked Anya, examining the books.

"She was always ill as a child. Eventually I guess she just… She was 8." he said, trying not to cry. Anya nod and pulled a book from the shelf. It was a journal. She flipped it open and started to read. She was about to flip it closed when she noticed something.

She took out a poket knife and cut into the back cover. "What are you doing?!" said the Chief and man, running over. Anya pulled out a couple hidden notes. One of them said "She killed me." And the other said "I thought we were family." The chief was surprised.

"I think our trail just got hot again chief." She said. The chief also started to look with her. "No I don't think so… I can't find any other clues..." said the Chief.

"Wait stop!" said Anya. The chief looked at her. "Walk this way again." She said. The chief walked towards her… and she heard it. There was a weight differential in one of the tiles. She shooed him out of the way and moved the rug.

She used her pocket knife again, this time closed and tapped on the tiles.

"What are you doing?" asked the man.

"Shhh… hear that?" She asked, tapping on one of he tiles. Then she tapped on the other tile. It made a more hollow sound.

"What does that mean?" asked the man.

"It means that something is under here." Said Anya. They got a police officer in here to smash the tile. It cracked into a few pieces and shattered, revealing a hole and a long trunk. She pulled it out and they cracked it open.

Inside they found an empty bottle of arsenic, a knife with blood, the lock to a walk in freezer, bloody ropes, a necktie and an injection needle.

"Looks like whoever is the murderer, She also had access to this room." Said Anya.

"I'm only one with the key but I just got back into town a few days ago. I was here once, for my daughter's funeral." He said. The chief nodded, then point at the window. "They must have got in through there." He said. He pulled open the curtains and looked at the window.

"Its unlocked and there are handprints in the dust." Said the chief. Anya continued to look around, noticing a bear sitting on a shelf with toys. She smiled and picked it up, noticing something weird about it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Oh that's one of those camera bears you use to record babies in the nursey." Said the man.

"Do you have a connection for it? Maybe it has something on it." She said.

"Oh that thing has been off for years." He said. She gave him a look and he nodded, taking her downstairs. They went to the television and hooked the bear up. They had to fast forward through a lot of footage but finally, they found what they needed. It was a clip, from about six months girl was playing.

"It's Sarah…" said the man, tearing up. What they saw next was horrible. Sarah crawled into bed and a woman came in, carrying soup for the girl. She set it down…. And poured arsenic in it, out of view of the girl but uknowingly right in front of the camera. Then Sarah ate the soup.

"Oh my god…" said Anya, when the clip ended.

"She killed her…. It must be the same person who killed everyone else." Said the Chief. He point to his officers. "Take the murder weapons and check for fingerprints."

Anya fast forward to see if there was anything else. There was one last clip. Someone entered through the window. They hid away the chest of weapons underneath the tile and just at the clip ended, they slightly turned towards the camera.

"Can get a clear shot of the face but we have it narrowed down now. Four suspects that match that look." Said the Chief. "The aunt, the sister-in-law, the sister and the stepmother. The sister is only 13 though, she couldn't have done all that… could she?" said the Chief.

"Why not? Just because she is young? We don't have any evidence that proves her otherwise." Said Anya.

"Well she is just as unlikely as I am." Said the Chief. Anya gave him a look, then head back to the car. They had suspects to interrogate. Anya pondered over the new facts while they drove. The suspects were already there, waiting and slightly ticked off. The interrogating went on for hours with no answers. The chief was frustrated.

"Let me try." She said. She called all the suspects into the room to wait. "I got this chief." She said, then walked inside.

"Can we go? Some of us have more important things to do." Said the Aunt.

"You're a murder suspect. I'm sure there is nothing MORE important than this." Said Anya. So she started to question them all at the same time, watching everyone's reactions to the questions and using reverse psychology. There was a knock on the door and she walked over, someone handing her paperwork. She smiled and walked over to the 13-year-old.

"You were at school when these murders appeared… right? According to my calculations though… your grandfather was murdered on Friday… but he wasn't discovered until Saturday…. So surely you would have been home… unless you were somewhere else? Not to mention that your other aunt was found dead in your room." she said.

"Whats your point?" asked the girl.

"My point is that your alibi doesn't add up. Where were you Jess?" Anya asked. "You were meeting a boy weren't you?"

"My family didn't like him… so I pretend to break up with him." The girl said.

"That's why you killed Sarah isn't it and those other people? It was because they knew." Said Anya.

"I didn't kill them. Especially not my dear sister Sarah." Said the girl. Anya stood up. "Sarah knew. She must have seen you with him. If she was sick in bed, then she couldn't say anything to anyone." Said Anya. The girl shook her head.

"I didn't do it." Said the girl.

"You must have begged and plead for her not to tell anyone. She said she would if you didn't give her something in return, so you made sure she stayed in bed." Said Anya. The girl stood up and slammed her fists on the table. "I didn't poison her!" she said. Anya stopped walking and looked at her.

"Funny… I didn't say anything about Sarah being poisoned…. And yet that was the murder weapon." Said Anya, smirking. The 13-year-old girl gaped and then point to her aunt.

"She made me do it! She threatened to tell if I didn't!" said the girl. "I didn't know it would kill Sarah!" She began to sob uncontrollably. Anya walked to the Aunt. "Anything to say in your defense?" she asked.

"She is lying! She just doesn't want to get in trouble and she never really liked me. I would never kill anyone and certainly not my father. She must have done it for the inheritance!" said the Aunt.

Anya leaned in. "Thanks for telling me your motive. You are under arrest for first degree murder of the four victims." She said. The aunt jumped up. "What? I didn't do it?" she yelled.

Anya held up the paperwork she had received. "Your fingerprints were on the murder weapons…. As for you, Jess… You will go to Trial and the judge will decide what to do with you. The rest of you are free to go." Said Anya. She got up and officers came in to take the Aunt and Sister away.

"You would make a fine cop little lady." Said the Chief. Anya shrugged.

"Nah I don't think so. Anyways these are yours…. And feel free to call again if you need help." She said. "Oh um…. Whats your name ma'am?" asked the chief.

"Call me Tora." She said. She looked at the Aunt as she walked by and point at her OWN t-shirt. "You just got OWNed." She said, then she left.

Saudi Arabia was HOT. Then again there was quite a lot of desert. Desmond had his OWN shirt and pants underneath the traditional thobe that they wore in Saudi Arabia. He also had a classic hairdress. This had all been given to him when he landed in the airport after a long 10 and a half hour flight.

He had to get to the city by foot though and all this made him wonder how Altair had been able to stand the heat in Acre and all those places with his assassin robes.

So he walked until he finally saw the city. Now to kill Aali Abbas… but how could he do it? There were a ton of people. He knew where the man was but how the hell….

_Okay Calm Desmond… One step at a time._ He thought. Aali was throwing a large party. Desmond's first step was to get inside. He took his time in examining the mosque. There were a couple ways inside, which meant there was also a couple ways to escape. Good.

There was an upstairs breezeway open, so he had to get up there, but he had to distract the guards. What to do? What to…. He noticed a car coming his direction. He tossed a knife towards the wheel. Causing it to pop and almost crash. The two guards went to investigate and Desmond chuckled to himself. All guards were the same. He slipped past them while they argued with the man in the car and started to scale the building.

He can to an open window and climbed inside, scaring the people in there. He kept his head down, as if he were praying and made his way across the balcony. He could hear voices inside and he looked over the rail. Aali was in the middle of everyone.

Step two. Kill Aali. Desmond thought about what he could do. He could poison the man but then he'd have to get close and personal. Same with air assassinating him. Neither of those could work. He couldn't throw a knife and at him from this far up and a gun would be loud and attract attention.

He noticed a chandelier hanging above the man. That was it. That was how he would kill Aali. He cut one of the four ropes, holding it up, then cut another. Two left and they had to go at the same time. He went to the third one and sliced through most of it, then tossed a knife at the fourth before completely cutting through.

The chandelier fell down and shattered. Aali definitely wasn't coming back from that. _Okay Desmond. Gotta get out of here._ He thought. Desmond fast walked to the room he'd come in at but there were guards, searching the room. He shot some poison darts at them, causing one of them to fall out the window and attracting the attention of some of the guards outside.

Desmond couldn't get out this way because they were now shooting at the window. How else could he get out? He looked around and then down. Of course. Everyone was freaking out and trying to escape. He could just blend with the crowd. He climbed over the balcony railing and started to scramble down. He touched the floor and surged with the crowd out the door. Then he walked away casually.

He'd done it! His first successful assassination just as himself. It felt great! Then there were guards chasing him. Maybe they werent as dumb as he thought. Crap what should he do. They started to shoot him. He knocked a guy off his motorbike who was just about to drive off and started to ride away.

Now he was being chased across the dessert on a bike and with them it ATV's. "Come Zoey help me out here." He said. Then a helicopter flew overhead. They lowered a ladder and Desmond hopped from the bike onto the ladder.

"Nice to see ya. Glad you didn't get dead." Said Nickie as she pulled him inside. The helicopter flew off and Desmond gasped and lay down.

"That was close." He said. He grunt and sighed. They land at another airport and took a plane back to the US. Desmond slept on the whole plane trip.

The group had started receiving income from the police dept. for their service and had a small party is Desmond's and Anya's honor.

Little did they know that they were about to become a well-known group.


	11. Discovery

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 11 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 11 Rating: M****  
****Pairings: Not really sure yet  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 11 Warnings: violence****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: Feel free to make suggestions on what types of missions to do.**

**Discovery**

"Hey where are the twins at?" asked Nickie, referring to Roxas and Anya. She hadn't seen either of them in a couple days.

"Well those two are still business owners, so they had work to take care of. They should be back in a couple days." Said Zoey. They were all sitting down and relaxing for a couple days, especially Inuyasha, who was just about completely healed. Maybe another day. Perks of being part demon.

"Hey um guys… we're on TV." Said Naruto, pointing at the screen. They all got up and went to look at the TV. It was talking about Aali dying and there was a picture of their chopper.

"We should start wearing masks or something when we go out. We planned for this. We knew that eventually the world would find out about us." Said Inuyaha. Everyone looked at each other.

"What do we do?" asked Nickie.

"We reveal ourselves. They think we're terrorists of some kind…. So we show them we aren't…. but we do it with flare. Do more missions where we'll look like heroes. If anyone asks, we'll say what we really are." Said Desmond.

"I guess we don't really have a choice." Said Zoey. So they put Operation: Nationwide into effect. They started to make their place in the world but it was a slow process. The news started to question who they were after Inuyasha brought down a gang lord. Nickie stopped a guy from hijacking a plane after she was coming back from California. The thing that really got people's attention though, was when Naruto saved a U.S. from assassination.

Now there were news stories on them and lots of stations wanting interview and questions answered, but OWN stayed a mystery for a while. They weren't answering questions and no one knew who they were because they all started wearing something to cover their face. At the end of another month, a little more than 1.5 million people in the US knew about the group OWN.

They were only getting started though. It was Nicki and Tadase's turn to take on a mission. They had to break into a guarded business office and steal blueprints and plans from a corrupt business man. Nickie was the infiltration and distraction and Tadase was the infiltration and destruction.

Nickie was still young looking so she could use that to her advantage. They went at night when there wasn't as many guards. She had on a cute little outfit and her hair tied back. She looked like a kid, but she had her OWN clothes on underneath. She walked to the building and tapped on the glass. She was holding a teddy bear and she felt ridiculous.

One of the guards walked over. "I can't find my daddy… He was right over there a second ago…" she said. She pout and hugged the bear. The guard smiled. "Do you know his number? Want to call him?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. She shot him with a sedative that would take effect in a minute. Enough time to take out the other three guards. She walked to the phone and slowly dialed the number, shooting at a guard when he wasn't looking. In a few minutes, they were all sleep.

Tadase came in and gave her a thumbs up. He was wearing a balaclava on his head and the standard OWN uniform. "Nice job." He said. Nickie smiled and tossed the bear in the trash.

"We have about an hour and a half before the sedative wears off." She said. They knew where the blueprints and plans were. They were on the top floor, in the boss' office.

"I'll watch the security screens. You go up and get the blueprints. I'll keep an eye out for you." She said. Tadase went to the elevator and head up. Nickie dragged the bodies to make it look like they had all fallen asleep on the job, then head down to security after taking a badge off one of them.

"Oh yeah come to mama." She said, sitting in the chair and looking at the screen. She laughed and propped her feet up. "Got you on camera bud. Get off on the floor below but careful. There is security crawling everywhere." She said. Tadase stopped the elevator one floor below.

"When the door opens, hurry to the cubicle closest to you. The bell will attract attention. Ready? Go now!" she said. The door opened and Tadase rolled into the nearest cubicle. He wait there a moment as a couple guards came over to investigate.

"Probably just the guys playing a trick again. There's nothing here." Said one of them. He mumbled a whole string of curse words and went back to his post. The other guard stopped at Tadase's cubicle with his back turned. Tadase held his breath. He didn't want to have to take anyone out unless he had to. The guard examined the one next to Tadase's and Tadase started to sneak out behind him.

"Coming up the row parallel to you Tadase." Said Nickie. Tadase crouched down next a copy machine and wait until the footsteps receeded.

"The stairwell is on the other side. Your best bet would be to stick to the outside parts." She said. Tadase nod and followed along the outside wall. He accidently knocked over a plant and winced, darting into a cubicle. He ducked under one of the desks. He thought that his heart was beating so loud that he would be caught for sure. He heard the footsteps getting closer and finally the guard stopped and looked around.

He came into Tadase's cubicle. Oh god this was it. He would be found for sure. By sheer luck, his phone rang and he stepped away to answer the call. Tadase let out a breath as the guard walked away. He said a brief thank you to whoever was watching over him and left the cubicle. 14 feet from the stairwell….. 11 feet….

"Tadase coming down the adjacent walkway!" she said, Tadase slid a little bit. The nearest cubicle was around the corner behind him and a guard was coming that way too. What could he do?

"Tadase you have 15 seconds! 13….. 9….. 7….." said Nickie counting down. Tadase looked around. There was a small lip in the wall where the wall came out. He slipped behind it and made himself as small as possible into the shadow. He held his breath as the guard walked past him and he remained unseen. Tadase quickly went the other way, making it to the stairwell. He took the steps quietly and crouched at the top. There was a guard sitting in a chair.

"He's asleep. Just walk past him." She said. Tadase nod and shot the guy with a sedative to be safe. There were only a few guards up here. Tadase made his way to the cubicle closest to the penthouse office.

"Aww man…" whispered Tadase.

"What? Whats wrong?" asked Nickie.

"In case you haven't noticed, he's still in there… and I can't get in the office without him seeing." Said Tadase.

"Just wait. He's been drinking a lot of coffee. He'll have to go to the bathroom soon." Said Nickie. Sure enough, about 20 minutes later, the man got up to go to the restroom. Tadase snuck in and went to the computer.

"Okay. Use the USB that zoey gave you. It will hack the system. You can do the rest." Said Nickie. Tadase used the USB and it started hacking and also spreading a virus. Tadase sent all the blueprints and important stuff to their hq computer, then pulled out the USB. The virus implanted into the computer was made to destroy everything in a couple hours.

"He's coming back! Quick Tadase!" she said. Tadase didn't have time to get out. There was a guard. The man came in and he crawled around the desk to avoid being seen. It was up to Nickie now.

_Think Nickie! _She thought. She had to help him… but what could she do? She got an idea and smiled. Heading back up to the lobby, she used the front desk phone. She was unsure which number to call though, until she noticed a little cheat sheet hidden underneath it.

She dialed the phone and called a random phone on the top floor. The boss heard it and stood up, going to investigate Tadase silently thanked her and slipped out behind him. He let himself relax as Nickie hung up the phone and head back to the security room. Tadase made his way back to the elevator and pushed the button. He rode it all the way down and met up with her.

"This is the police. Come out slowly with your arms up!" said an officer from outside. Nickie cursed and looked around. "Theres gotta be a back exit somewhere." She said. She pulled Tadase along as they searched for another way out. The police came in and started searching.

Zoey's voice crackled into their earpieces. "A witness caught you going in, Tadase and thought you were a robber. You have to get out of there." She said.

"There. We can get out the bathroom window." Said Tadase. Nickie groaned and climbed up onto the sink. She grabbed the window and popped it open, then slipped out. She reached out her hand to pull Tadase up. Just as Tadase's feet were about to slide through, they heard a voice from the door telling them to stop, then bullets started firing. A few of them grazed Tadase's legs, but he didn't get too injured.

"Come on… Come on!" she said, pulling Tadase up. They ran through the alleyway, away from the police. They climbed a few fences, but the police were still searching for them. They climbed into a nearby Taxi and gave him an address. He drove off, the police not realizing it was them.

"That was close." Whispered Nickie, as Tadase who had lost his mask somewhere in the running, nodded. He got himself patched up when he got back.

Zoey took the next mission herself. The military had misfired an electronic missile that would cause an explosion big enough to take out a city. No one was able to stop it because a wire connected to the failsafe was faulty. Zoey was going to hack into it.

She put on a black tank with her OWN leather jacket over it. She slid on some combat boots and some jeans. She also put on some sunglasses and a bandana to cover her face. That was her usual field outfit.

She walked a few blocks to the rendezvous point, then the military picked her up in a helicopter. She nod as a soldier gave her and update and they flew to a military base. She was escorted inside quickly and brought to the main room.

"You're our last hope but I doubt that you'll be able to do what the military couldn't." the general said. Zoey glared at him and sat down in the chair. She sighed and took a couple breaths, then she started to hack the system.

She stared at series of codes, trying to decipher the explosive from the rest… She found it. She hacked into the missile and tried to find an alternate route to the failsafe. She did… but the codes didn't work.

"The codes don't work… Someone must have changed them!" she said. She tried the codes they gave her again. Still no response. It was going to blow. There was no stopping it unless….. She got up and went over to the navigation computer.

"What are you doing?" asked the general.

"It's going to blow. The failsafe codes don't work but maybe if we change where it's going to hit to… the atlantic ocean, then hardly any damage will be done." She said. She sat down and tried to change the coordinates.

"No…. stop…. Ah fuck…. Okay here we go." She said. She hit enter. The missile didn't react for a minute, then slowed down and flew straight, heading for the ocean. Zoey sighed and relaxed.

O.W.N received a medal for their heroic actions. It was on the major news stations. The US knew who they were now.

* * *

A/N: shorter chapter because I kinda wanted to get it over with and start the next one. Also, I am planning and having the Apple of Eden cause trouble... either bring one of Desmond's ancestors to the present or have it somehow bring back Clay. Tell me which one you think I should do.


	12. Answers

**Title: Our World Now****  
****Chapters: 12 of ?/ +Introductions****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 12 Rating: M****  
****Pairings:  
Spoilers: ****The respective games, etc. Our World Now mod from Team Fortress 2****  
****Chapter 12 Warnings: language****  
****Genre: Action, drama, maybe some romance****  
****Summary: We were all broken in some way but somehow we found each other…. And this place. Something about this place had all led us together and changed us. We knew that together we could all do anything. This was our world now.****  
****A/N: This chapter is going to be a little different.**

* * *

**Answers**

**- Konoha Village-**

It had been a couple months since Naruto left. Kakashi had gone to his home the next morning to ask him something and he was gone. Maybe he was out doing something but no, his clothes and personal items were gone too. The room still looked the same as it had.

Kakashi's team was short one member, so they didn't get any big missions. They were all tried and irritated. Even Sasuke and Kakashi thought it might just be the fact that they all missed Naruto. He was their ball of energy and sunshine and now he was gone, driven away by all of them.

The Hokage did what he could. He'd been particularly cross with the Team as well, to make Naruto want to leave.

He'd sent out search teams but no one could find him. Even his dogs couldn't because Naruto's scent stopped all of a sudden in the Mist Village. He had to wait for either Neji's or Hinata's teams to come back from their long missions to see if there was anything they missed. That was why he was now at the gate because both teams were scheduled to return today.

"Hey Kakashi. You came to greet me? How about a race then?" asked Guy, laughing. Kakashi acted all serious. "No not today. Actually if Neji is up to it, I need his help." He said. Neji looked at him.

"What do you need Kakashi Sensei?" he asked. Kakashi led him away and towards Naruto's house.

"Still no sign of him?" asked Neji as they stepped into the empty house. It was certainly different without all the clothes and ramen bowls everywhere. Neji had keen eyes, so he started to search the place. Just as they were about to leave, he noticed a loose floor board.

The pulled it and a few boards around it up and pulled out a box. Kakashi assumed maybe it had a seal or something on it but no… it was just an ordinary box. He opened it and found that it contained letters. A LOT of letters.

He barged into the Hokage's office a couple minutes later, even though he was debriefing the two teams who had returned.

"I'm sorry but we have a lead on Naruto." He said. The Hokage nod and asked him to wait a minute until the de briefing was done. Then he told them they could leave, then Neji spoke up.

"I would like to hear what some of the letters say Hokage. I am curious." He said. The Hokage sighed and allowed them to gather everyone. Everyone was missing him already and No one knew where he was.

They were all brought to an Auditoruim like place, even those visiting from the Sand Village, and the Hokage was there. Most of them wondered what was going on, but it didn't take them long for them to find out that it had something to do with Naruto. They all listened, eagerly.

"There is something that not most of you know. Outside our Villages, outside our whole nation and past the water that surrounds us is a world. A world, I've learned, is more advanced and sometimes more harsh than where we live. It is there, where Naruto has gone. Through some letters, we have determined where exactly Naruto is and in a couple weeks' time, we will send out a group to go find him.

The Auditorium was buzzing now and lots of people had questions, like what the place was called, if they could read the letters, and who would be going. The Hokage let Iruka Sensei answer the questions. Then the meeting was adjourned. Some people left, others talked in their own groups, while still others started to read through some of the letters. Sasuke was one of those people.

He walked over and looked for a letter. _Who was sending letters to the dobe? _He wondered. He picked up the letter, and started to read. It said:

_Hey Naruto._

_Just wanted to see how you were doing and thanks for the advice, but I don't really think it will help in this situation. My father always has some kind of stick up his ass, so I'm not sure what I can do._

_Anyways, just wanted to give you this little weekly update on how I'm doing. No news on the key yet; I have a feeling that I won't find it for a while. The animus is starting to malfunction and it throws me out in the middle of an important memory sequence. Ms. Rebecca Crane is NOT happy._

_On a brighter note, I had a decent conversation with Shaun today, over Politics… can you believe that? He's still a pain in the ass though. Like… a MAJOR Pain in the ass. I should start calling him Major, as my private joke._

_Oh my god, that reminds me of Major Payne. I feel like seeing it again but I might wait until I see you guys again because I'm pretty sure you haven't seen it. You haven't seen Full Metal Jacket either, have you? That movie is hilarious._

_Wait, I'm getting off topic again. Where was I? Oh yeah… the crew. If Shaun is Major Pain in My Ass, then my father is worse, probably the general. I'm glad he has a trip tomorrow because I'm sure I'd go crazy if he didn't. Lucy isn't so bad… sometimes. Today though she kept bitching over stupid shit this morning like me drinking the last of the coffee and Shaun distracting me from cleaning. I mean I know we have a deadline but everyone just needs to relax, I mean seriously._

_By the way, I found out what happened to Terry on Lies and Passion. It turns out she had an affair with Brooke's husband, Lucas. Brooke herself also had an affair and their daughter Jenna might not be his. Well anyways, Brooke attacked Terry and hospitalized her, then Lucas found out about Jenna and separated briefly with Brooke until results come back. A lot of drama if you ask me._

_I guess that's it for now. Hopefully I can send you a longer letter next week. Oh and make sure that bird of yours doesn't bite me again when I try to take your letter._

_-Desmond  
(AKA The greatest friend  
in the world.)_

Sasuke finished reading the letter and he had a lot of questions. Who was Desmond and how did Naruto know him? What was an Animus and who was Major Payne? His head reeled with questions. He also noticed the date was only a few weeks before Naruto left.

He walked to Kakashi and Sakura as Kakashi picked up another letter. He started to read it with them.

_Hey bozo_

_You didn't send me a letter last week. What too busy with your ninja friends and exams to remember me? Thats so messed up._

_Haha I'm just kidding of course. This is going to be a short letter because my team is moving locations in the morning._

_So I found out that Anya is thinking of buying the theater before someone else does. That will be helpful for us later on. It was kinda weird hanging out in a theater, knowing any moment someone could buy it and kick us out. There's no chance of that though._

_Man I miss New York. I can't wait to see it again someday. I can't sleep with all the silence around me. It is the city that never sleeps, after all. _

_Longer letter later._

_-Nickie_

Kakashi put the letter down. Sasuke frowned. They had two names and a place. It wasn't good enough but it might be all they'd have to go on.

It wasn't quite decided on who would go yet. It would take them a few days to decide and oh what a long few days it would be.

**-Hollow Bastion-**

There had been no sign, no trace. All Nobodies gave off some signature of darkness, but they found no hint of Roxas. He had vanished. That was years ago, of course.

Everyone forgot… except for a few people. There were a few people, who remembered. Who found themselves stopping every once in a while to look up at the sky. Axel was one of those people. As was Sora. Roxas was like his brother, they were one in the same… How was he doing?

Axel had been depressed ever since Roxas left. He missed the blond, more than he liked or shouldn't have been able to admit. He felt…. Strangely empty.

He never hung around the castle anymore. Ever since they'd been saved, everyone sort of drifted away from the castle, which was why Axel was in Hollow Bastion. Maybe it was because this was where Sora most frequented and he was better than nothing. Being around Sora was kinda like being around Roxas.

It had taken some convincing, but the Hollow Bastion crew finally let him help and work. Axel didn't know what to do with his time these days, so he threw himself into rebuilding Hollow Bastion.

It was one day that Leon discovered something strange. He'd been investigating into some strange readings their computer was picking up. Axel came in, followed by Riku and Sora.

"What is it Leon?" asked Sora.

"At first we weren't sure what it was we were looking for. We were picking up strange signals, but we couldn't figure out where they were coming from. Now we discovered that our computer couldn't find the location because there seems to be a barrier between our worlds and wherever that signal is coming from. We're assuming it's another world because what else could it be?" said Leon.

"You mean like how Twilight town got covered in a dark shield when we left it?" asked Sora.

"Well kinda but this is different." Said Yuffie, stepping inside. "The wall is invisible and it seems to surround all the worlds in a large oval shape. It also prevents us from seeing what is on the other side. The computer has detected that there may be more world like structures on the other side of this wall."

Sora and Riku waved at her and she smiled and sat down. Riku walked over and leaned against a wall.

"So what do we do?" he asked, looking between everyone.

"Well we have to go explore, obviously. Let's leave right now!" Said Sora.

"Not yet." Said Axel. It surprised everyone that he had spoken up, because he'd been so still and quiet the past few minutes. They turned and looked at him.

"I know how bad we want to explore it, believe me I do. I have a strong feeling that Roxas may be where that signal is coming from, but trying to explore it now is a bad idea." He said. Riku stood up.

"He's right. We don't know if we can get to it and get back… or even what it is. We don't currently have the resources and we don't know…. What would be waiting for us? It would be too risky now to go explore it." Said Riku.

Axel was surprised that Riku agreed with him. Usually they bickered over everything. Riku's statement was right though, and it made everyone think. Finally, after a lot of thinking, Sora spoke up.

"We might have to take a small risk. We can get the supplies and start preparing for it now. Said Sora, excited. Everyone smiled.

"If we can find or make a warp gummy… it may take you over there." Said Yuffie. They would have to talk to Cid to install one to their ship.

"We'll have to find more people to go with us…" said Axel. Riku looked at him with a strange look. "We?" he asked.

"Well I know Sora will go and there's no doubt you'll go and I'm definitelycoming too. If Roxas is there then I have to see him." Said Axel. He and Riku had a slight stare down, before Riku sighed. Not like he could do anything to stop the male anyways.

"Alright. Just make sure you prepare for it." He said. Axel smiled and walked out. Everyone had things to take care of after all. They wouldnt leave for a little while.

**-Somewhere in the US-**

William Miles was distraught. He'd been searching for his son for months now, but he'd vanished without a trace into the night. At least he could sleep peacefully, knowing that Abstergo hadn't captured him. Hell, as far as they were concerned, the assassins still had Desmond, so he was safe for now.

The rest of the team had been trying to occupy their time with something, be it finding Desmond or making sure Abstergo didn't find them.

Juno wasn't happy. They could see her floating around and whispering to everyone, angrily. Not like there was anything any of them could do. Then Rebecca had got an idea. She had decided to hack into Desmond's e-mail. She didn't find anything in the Inbox but she found quite a few things in the Sent box.

"Hey guys look at this." She said. Of course, why hadn't they tried this earlier? The others came over and she clicked on the most recent sent email.

**From: DMiles**  
**To: ZombieKillingGurl , Oathkeeper-and-Oblivion , PlatinumKing , IAm#Anya**  
**Subject: (no subject)**

I've made my decision and I'm leaving. You were all right, that machine was killing me. By the time you get this, I'll be gone and you know where I'm heading. Meet you there.

**-Des**

"How exactly does this help us Rebecca? It doesn't give us one bloody clue." Said Shaun.

"No it doesn't…. but if we can track the IP address of the receiving emails, then maybe we can figure out where he's gone." She said.

"How long?" asked Mr. Miles.

"A few days maybe." Said Rebecca.

"Then get to it." He replied. He couldn't help but hope it would work. If not, then he wouldn't know what else to do. He looked around at the cave, which pulsed as if trying to get his attention, but the walls didn't have any answers he sought.

-Badlands -

The RED team was losing. No matter where they went, their intelligence was captured. The reason was probably because they were one person short. They no longer had a scout and had yet to find a replacement for her.

It was the end of the day. The whole team was exhausted because the BLU team kept hitting them nonstop recently. Everyone was just trying to relax. Luckily, by some sort of rule, there wasn't allowed to be any fighting tomorrow. So everyone could get a break.

At the end of the day, both teams hung out together, drinking and joking. The RED medic was outside though. With Nickie gone, he never really had anyone to chat with. The BLU spy stepped outside for a smoke and saw the medic.

They chat for a while, each wishing the scout was there. The medic remembered all her visits and the spy remembered the chats they had and even the couple times when she chose not to kill him.

Then the spy saw something strange. There was a weird bird just sitting on top of the light post. It had a note attached to its leg that said "To RED scout." The medic managed to coax the bird down, being a bit of a bird person himself. The opened the note, confused. It read:

_Heya Nickie._

_This letter will probably arrive late. My bird was injured for a while, so I couldn't deliver any letters. So by the time you read this letter, I've probably already left. I've just had the most wonderful trip. I spent a couple weeks in Brazil and it was amazing. The architecture… and the food. Definitely up there at the top of my "must visit again" list with France and Thailand._

_I learned a few phrases while I was there and, of course, curse words. My favorite is probably Vai se fode, which is "Go fuck yourself" in Portugese. It was strange because I thought they spoke Spanish there but no, they speak Portugese._

_Anyways, I have a gift for the next time I see you. I bought one for each of our friends. I think you just might enjoy it. Oh and…. Any idea what was up with the whole "Sweater Incident"? Roxas was rambling on in his letter and I didn't understand a word of it… I guess I can ask him when I see him._

_Oh yeah forgot to mention. I'm back in New York now. Probably going to take a break from travelling for a while, you know? Get some rest. Hope you'll come down and visit all of us._

_Inuyasha_

The medic and spy were surprised. While the handwriting was slightly sloppy, it wasn't hard for them to get the gist of the letter. Someone had been writing to the Scout, someone she must have known for a while. They also knew where she was. New York. Why she was there, they had no idea but they knew they had to go and find her. They needed her to come back.

They met the next day, discussing what they should do. The only one who could get them there was… one of the snipers. It took some convicing, but finally the BLU sniper decided that he would would take them. They would leave after lunch and drive there. It was going to be a long trip. After gathering their things, they left.

"Ready Mon Amie?" Asked the Spy to the doc.

"Yah schnell!" said the Medic, and so they head off.

* * *

**Okay so here stands suggested pairings so far:**

**NaruSasu- 2  
Naruto x Gaara- 2  
Naruto x Kakashi- 1  
Naruto x Neji – 1  
NaruHina- 1  
Naruto x Roxas- 1 (as suggested by one of my good friends)**

**Desmond x Ezio - 1  
Desmond x Shaun- 1  
Desmond x Clay – 2  
Desmond x Alex Mercer - 1  
Desmond x Kakashi- 1 (suggested by a friend)**

**Roxas x L - 2 (a pairing I decided on)  
Roxas x Cloud- 1 (random dice roll ftw)  
Roxas x Anya – 1  
Roxas x Naruto**

**Tadase x Ikuto – 2  
Tadase x Kiba – 1 (as randomly suggested by another friend xD)  
Tadase x Nagihiko – 1  
Tadase x Itachi – 1**

**Femscout x Spy – 2**

**Zoey x Ellis – 1  
Zoey x Inuyasha – 1**

**Keep sending me suggestions, tell me your favorites, or vote for the ones above.**


End file.
